Light in the darkness
by tanithw
Summary: A post-Hogwarts fic. Not DH compliant. The war is going badly for the order, resulting in a number of deaths and placing the characters in a number of desperate situations. A dark fic, HG/MM all the way! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm not entirely sure where this story is going but it will be far darker than normal. Set in the time after 7th year, the war is not going well - Hogwarts is closed. Let me know what you think and where you want this to go.

* * *

Hermione huddled behind the wall, muddy water seeping into her robes and the rough stones dug into her back. Reaching out with her left hand she touched the hand of her mentor. Minerva McGonagall took the younger woman's hand in her own and tried to smile reassurance at her. The smile did not reach those green eyes, eyes that displayed fear and anger, concern and hopelessness.

Mocha brown eyes met their gaze steadily, darkening slightly at the sound of screams from members of the order who had not been quite so quick to get under cover. Hermione's pain was clear to the older woman who silently pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around the slender waist she drew her into her side.

Listening to the sounds of the raging battle on the hillside above them Hermione winced and buried her head into Minerva's shoulder. Minerva stared out at the rise ahead of them, knowing that if they moved the enemy behind them would see them easily if they moved. She could barely feel her fingers but despite that she ran through Hermione's hair trying to calm the younger witch. The order had been ambushed as they crossed the hillside, during her life Minerva had seen her share of hopeless battles but this had been slaughter.

Minerva sighed quietly, if it hadn't been for Hermione's quick actions she would have been dead. She had been knocked out of the way of a killing curse before she could react. The two women had then fought back to back, Minerva had heard the young woman's strangled cry when she took her first life and her occasional gasp of pain. After a few minutes it was clear that they were outnumbered, so they decided to retreat but had only gotten as far as the other side of the field boundary.

Shivering a little in Minerva's arms Hermione worried about her friends, she hadn't seen Harry and Ron since the fighting started but before Minerva had dragged her over the wall, she had seen a large number of still bodies lying on the floor – there was no way to tell how many had been members of the order or if her friend were among them. She did not know how they were going to extricate themselves from this problem or even if they would live through the next hour.

Feeling the shiver Minerva put a finger under the brunettes chin and lifted her head, silently green eyes interrogated brown. Hermione looked up into the blood and mud splattered face of her former professor, raising her hand she gently touched the wound on her temple. For a timeless moment the two women stared into the close proximity of the others eyes, trying to block out the sound of death and destruction that was rapidly getting closer – both drawing comfort from each other.

Perhaps it was inevitable when their lips met in a soft kiss. Perhaps it was inevitable when the kiss deepened, became passionate. Hands tangled in hair, hands clutching wherever they could reach, desperately trying to hold on to what they were feeling and to the moment. Ignoring the need to breathe they both continued to kiss, not wanting the moment to end.

Neither of them noticed the death eater climbing over the wall aiming his wand at them or the flash of green light that followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm trying out a slightly new writing style in this one. I'm also looking at making the chapters short, mainly to speed up my updates - I CAN knock something like this out in an hour with the right idea.

* * *

It had been three days since the ambush, three days since Shaklebolt had cursed the Deatheater from behind saving their lives. Three days since the two women had really spoken to each other.

The death toll had been quite high, it would take months of recruiting for the order to build its numbers back to the level that they had been. Luckily Harry and Ron were numbered among the injured rather than the dead.

In fact most of the central hub of the order was currently in St Mungos recovering from their injuries, leaving Minerva and Hermione the only full time residents of Grimmauld Place. It should have been easy for them to avoid each other in a building of that size but it wasn't. Due to their shared interests the two women were forever bumping into each other.

Hermione was sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, a mug of chocolate cooling in front of her. She couldn't get that kiss out of her mind, couldn't stop thinking about the damage it had caused, couldn't stop thinking about how mind blowing a kiss it had been. She had just finished convincing herself that it had merely been a reaction to their impending doom and the carnage around them – after all she was not a lesbian was she?

That was when the tartan clad figure of her confusion walked across the threshold of the kitchen. Minerva's destination had also been the kettle but she stopped short upon seeing her former pupil. Like Hermione she had been avoiding the other woman, not knowing how to restore her equilibrium but needing to do so before she confronted the young witch.

"Miss Granger?" She acknowledged trying hard to sound normal. Mentally she was kicking herself; she had not used that term of address for her former pupil for more than a year, since she had proven herself in the order.

"Professor." Came the wry rejoinder.

Scrupulously avoiding eye-contact Minerva began to make herself a cup of tea. She muttered a goodbye as she prepared to leave the room, Hermione shook off her paralysis and spoke.

"Minerva, this is..."

"Ridiculous! I know." The older witch pulled out a chair opposite and sat down heavily. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"Me too."

"I just didn't know what to say."

"What happened..." Hermione took a deep breath, deciding to ignore her confusion and stick to the facts, "We thought we were going to die and in that situation it would be perfectly natural to..."

"Seek comfort?"

"Exactly. Nothing more, it was just a reaction..."

"To a stressful situation."

The two women looked at each other for a long moment before smiling faintly and going their separate ways, both knowing that there was more to be said but both quite happy to hide behind the progress that had been made.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Just a quickie. Trying to set the scene for later chapters, so it is a little boring.

* * *

Although Minerva was the nominal head of the order, she had changed it after Dumbledore's death so that it was controlled by committee rather than a titular head. It was a large change for the older members but was necessary to avoid the sort of chaos that had followed his death. The committee were meeting now, scarred, bloodied and short on numbers due to the recent battle, discussing how to salvage something from the wreckage.

"There have been six attacks since the ambush, order members alone being caught or killed." Minerva's voice cut through the chaos, the experience of many years of teaching showing. "The proposal to pair up order members has been made, I have reservations about this but we have to make a decision and vote on it."

"I agree with the proposal Minerva." Poppy stood up and spoke her piece, "As a healer my interests are in saving lives, having two order members together will save lives I am convinced of that."

The rest of the committee agreed, despite her own problems with the proposal Minerva reluctantly nodded. "So how are we going to decide which two members are paired up?"

Someone piped up, "What about established partnerships?"

Minerva sounded slightly bored, "Obviously in the case of established relationships the people involved can stay together."

Molly stood up suddenly, "I don't think that should apply to the youngsters."

"Who are we to say that their relationships are less important than older peoples? We can make sure that they go on less dangerous missions."

More arguing broke out. Minerva slumped down in her chair thinking that first year transfiguration would have been easier and much quieter. After some time and more 'discussion' she finally spoke in an icy voice.

"So we are agreed, except in the case of an existing relationship, members should be paired up according to their specialities, interests, experience and so on." As always a statement from Minerva was enough to silence an entire room.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was two days later that the completed list came across Minerva's desk, she glanced at the list of names noting that Harry was paired with Ginny Weasley. Her eyes closed for a second as she looked at the last two names on the list. Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall. "Just perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks again for the reviews. These short chapters are working for me - I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I wanted to write a story where neither is the seducer, neither is actually gay but the seduction and realisation is natural. This is a Hermione / Minerva coming out story.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of Minerva's quarters, once it had become obvious that everyone would be spending a lot of time in Grimmauld Place, it was magically enhanced – no longer full of small dirty rooms it was airy and spacious. Sucking in a deep breath she raised her hand to knock. The first few days of their new partnership had been awkward, full of silences and stilted conversation but gradually they had gotten almost back to normal. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." When Hermione came into the room Minerva felt herself smile, without conscious thought on her part. The younger woman had foregone her robes and was wearing casual muggle clothes; black trousers topped by a warm looking green knitted sweater.

"Morning Minerva." Hermione looked around the sitting room smiling as she did so, noting the dominance of Gryffindor colours and the spartan appearance, it was rather similar to her own quarters.

"Good morning Hermione, Tea?" When her former pupil smiled in affirmative, Minerva busied herself making them a drink. "That looks like Molly's work." She gestured at the sweater, "Although it does look as though you have made some alterations."

Hermione grinned cheekily, brushed a hand thoughtfully down the side of the sweater and the flare of her hip, "Here and there." Remembering the shapeless, oversize woollen object she had been presented with at Christmas with a slight shudder.

Minerva stared at her, her mouth suddenly dry. Without fully knowing why she tried to calm her shaking hands before placing the tea before the younger woman. What was it about this girl that affected her so much?

"Do you have any plans for today Minerva?" She asked carefully, knowing that the older woman resented having to be partnered with anyone and not having her time to herself. Watching the play of emotions on the fascinating face of her former mentor.

Minerva's initial inclination was to say that she was busy, wanted to get away from the confusion she felt in the presence of the younger woman. The better part of her nature told her that Hermione had been extremely patient and willing to do whatever Minerva asked, so it was only fair that she occasionally defer to the younger witch. "Did you have something specific in mind Hermione?"

"I need to pick up a few things from my parents house." Hermione took a sip of the tea, smiling as she did so – Minerva did make a perfect cuppa.

"Of course." Minerva smiled at her, "I'm assuming Muggle dress is required?"

"I use an apparition point some distance away normally, so yes Muggle clothes would be appropriate."

Minerva excused herself to go change, leaving Hermione sat on the sofa. Hearing the sound of clothes rustling Hermione closed her eyes for a long moment, not understanding why her heart was suddenly racing. She opened her eyes to see Minerva coming back into the room, she exhaled sharply at the sight. Minerva McGonagall stood before her wearing dark grey fitted trousers and a vivid blue blouse, her hair was pulled back in a loose braid – she looked years younger and the fitted clothes showed off a lithe figure that was normally hidden under robes.

Finally remembering to breathe, Hermione forced herself to stop staring at the woman she suddenly couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Will this suffice?"

"You look lovely Minerva." The older woman smiled shyly, not sure why the compliment affected her that much. They both stood there shifting their feet nervously for a few minutes before Hermione broke the silence, "Shall we?" Jokingly she held out her arm, never expecting the older woman to take it. She could scarcely believe it when a cool hand slipped into her elbow, swallowing hard she led the older woman from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Another drabble in the world of Hermione & Minerva. R&R

* * *

Hermione's house was in a street much like the one in which Harry had grown up. Carefully tended gardens and tidy lawns faced brightly painted and smartly appointed houses. One house was different, the lawn was unkempt and the paint beginning to peel from more than two years of neglect. Hermione stopped walking when she saw it and stood still staring at the ruin of her former life, suddenly missing her parents more than ever.

"You did the right thing you know."

"That doesn't make it easier to bear."

"The truth never is."

Hermione paused for a moment looking at Minerva, "Come on." She led the way to the front door, opening the front door with a long unused key, fighting for the stiff mechanism for a moment she shouldered the door open. A huge pile of mail was behind the door and she paused to pick it up, depositing it on the dusty counter without a second glance.

Minerva followed her in, closing the door behind her. The two women were in the dimly lit hallway, too close together. The urge to touch Hermione was too strong for Minerva to resist and she laid a hand on her arm; telling herself that she was offering the younger woman comfort but knowing she had a deeper motive, she didn't know what it was though. Hermione couldn't resist the proximity any more than Minerva could, she reached up and took the older womans hand in her own and led her deeper into the house.

Dimly lit rooms were all that greeted them, Hermione had prepared the house for a long absence. Furniture was draped with dustcovers and much of the families possessions were boxed up. At the top of the stairs the younger woman dropped her former mentors' hand, not feeling comfortable leading her into the bedroom by the hand. Pausing for a moment Hermione opened the door.

Taking a deep breath Hermione swiftly crossed the room opening the curtains. She tossed a backpack on the floor and using a spell made it bottomless. Minerva sat on the bed watching Hermione's economical movements and use of magic, watching the anguish on the girls face as she packed up the remnants of her childhood. Hermione was entirely focussed on her task and didn't notice how much time was passing until she finished and looked up.

The young witch couldn't help but smile when she saw Minerva lying on the bed completely relaxed, obviously lost in thought. She walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Hermione." She smiled up at her, wondering at the same time why she was smiling so much lately. Being generally regarded as unemotional or taciturn, she was not generally known to grin like a fool. How was it that Hermione could bring this type of behaviour out of her? Why was she reacting to the other womans presence this way?

Hermione moved a little closer, needing to feel the heat of Minerva's skin. Her thigh touched the other woman's hip on the bed as she gazed into green eyes that seemed a little brighter than usual. "I really appreciate it."

"It's ok Hermione."

"I haven't been able to face doing this."

"Why now?"

"We haven't paid the mortgage for months and it's only a matter of time before the bank takes the house."

Minerva raised a hand tenderly and touched Hermione's face. "If it's a matter of money or loosing the house – I'd be happy to help you with the mortgage."

"Thank you Minerva but it's really ok. I can't have a house until the war is over anyway. It may be sad to see it go but my parents are safe, I'm ok – that's the important thing."

"If you are sure."

"Yes." Hermione's answer was almost a breath it was so quiet. "Thank you for caring."

They gazed into each others eyes for another timeless moment before they both jumped up, both trying to make the move look natural. Hermione grabbed her bag slinging it easily over her shoulder before grabbing a jacket off the back of the door; Minerva followed her back out of the house and watched as she threw the key into the long grass. Trying to hide the pain in her face Hermione glanced at her watch, it was past dinnertime

"Would you like to get some dinner before we go back Minerva?"

"That sounds wonderful Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

Note. Thanks again guys.

* * *

Nodding to the familiar barmaid Hermione led Minerva down a short passage to a concealed table for two. She sat down and looked around her with a sigh, "I've missed this place."

"It's a lovely room," Minerva looked around her noting the windows on three walls, the small room they were in had once been a porch and at some point the door had been replaced with a window leaving what amounted to a private dining room for two people. She smiled as Hermione passed her a menu.

"It's very quiet. What would you like to drink?"

"Some wine perhaps?"

Hermione nodded taking her wallet out of her jacket and walking back to the bar, knowing that Minerva wouldn't be able to see the barmaid ask for ID, suddenly a little embarrassed about her age. In the wizard world she was obviously of age but among muggles it was common to ask people under 21 to prove they were 18 and for some reason she didn't want Minerva to be reminded of her youth.

Grinning at the barmaid she asked for a recommendation of a sparkling wine, handing over the required money, hoping that she could please Minerva with it. She walked back to the table chilled glasses in hand to find Minerva staring into space again, a small smile on her face. Placing the glass on the table Hermione sat opposite her former professor.

"You seem pre-occupied Minerva."

A vibrant smile crossed the older womans face, stunning Hermione. A cautious frown replaced it after a moment. "I just have a few things on my mind."

Keeping her voice carefully neutral Hermione took a sip of her wine, "Anything you'd care to talk about?"

"Not at the moment." There was a thoughtful but strange expression on her face.

Hermione nodded, "Try the wine, it's rather good." Watching the pleasure on her former mentors face as she agreed.

The two women ordered dinner and began to chat about inconsequential things, both carefully observing the other. Once they started on the topic of magic they began to argue about several points of conflicting information and research. The argument was good natured, fairly relaxed and conducted quietly given that they were in a muggle environment.

Twirling some pasta on her fork Minerva laughed at Hermione, interrupting her in the middle of a heated exchange.

"What?"

This time the smile turned on the younger woman was tender, "It's... been a long time since I have had a decent argument with someone."

A wry chuckle was Hermione's only response to this.

"What?" Was Minerva's slightly querulous response.

"Don't take this the wrong way Minerva." Hermione reached out touching the older woman's hand, "Most people are far too scared of you to argue with you."

Turning her hand over to clasp Hermione's Minerva chuckled. "What I meant was that most people either can't intelligently argue with me or won't."

Hermione raised her eyebrows teasingly, "I'm sure that there was a compliment in there somewhere."

"Perhaps." Minerva paused, "Does that mean you aren't scared of me?"

"Minerva, I hate to break it to you but you have never scared me."

The headmistress sighed heavily, "Not even intimidated you?"

"Not lately."

"Ah-hah." Came the pleased response before both women broke into gales of laughter.

"Do want dessert? Or would it ruin your bad-girl image?" More laughter followed.

* * *

Watching the younger woman eat her pudding Minerva was starting to regret her dessert choice. Hermione was obviously enjoying it immensely. Blaming the wine for her suddenly dry mouth, she observed how she closed her eyes savouring the desert, heard the soft moan as Hermione took her first taste.

"It's called Tiramisu."

Minerva flushed realising that she had been caught staring. "It looks...tempting."

Hermione grinned and using her fork sliced off a portion and offered it to her former professor. Her hand trembled slightly as she held it out, causing Minerva to reach out and steady it. She swallowed hard as the older woman groaned as she tasted the delicate flavours, "Oh my." Came the husky critique. Placing the fork back on the table Hermione tried to hide the shaking of her hands by looking out into the night.

Minerva's staring at the fork was interrupted by a low urgent whisper from Hermione. The younger woman struggled to speak through her suddenly sandpaper dry throat. "There's a Death Eater outside, under that tree."


	7. Chapter 7

Casting a spell that covered their exit the two women had snuck out of the pub. "That glamour will only last for a few minutes, we need to get somewhere we can apparate from safely." Nodding Hermione led her tutor towards a belt of trees in the distance, starting to run they fled the scene. It was a few minutes later that they stopped suddenly knowing they were surrounded.

Standing on a muggle street in the afternoon, they were trapped, unable to exit through one of the alleyways that were blocked, unable to use magic in the presence of muggles. Turning around rapidly looking at every possible exit the two women realised how screwed they were. Hermione pulled Minerva by the hand to stand in the shadow of a shop awning, "Shit."

"Shit indeed." Minerva looked around, "Any suggestions Hermione?"

"I was hoping you had a plan."

"No, I'm sorry." Minerva stared into Hermione's eyes, trying hard not to give into the feeling of hopelessness that was coursing through her. Watched as Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, watched them sparkle when she opened them again.

"What if I did have a plan?"

"From the sound of your voice I don't think that I will like it."

"Do we have a choice?"

"Whatever you are going to do Hermione you'd better do it now." Eyes clashing with her mentor Hermione reached into her bag clasping a book. Her other hand was in her pocket on her wand, whispering a spell she felt the object in her hand change. Minerva raised an eyebrow, knowing transfiguration when she saw it. Hermione gestured nearer to the road with her head and the two women stepped closer to the kerb.

Not sure if she was uttering a spell or a prayer Hermione pressed the item in her hand. For a second there was nothing and then from beside her she heard a muted chirp. "Get in the car." Running round the other side of the vehicle Hermione wrenched open the door and shoved her newly transfigured key into the ignition, starting the engine. She leaned over and opened the door for Minerva who was obviously struggling.

Kangarooing the car lurching up the road Hermione tried to ignore the irate car driver and death eaters chasing them up the road, as she sped off at 12 miles per hour. Narrowly missing an oncoming vehicle the young witch squeaked.

"Do you know how to control this blasted thing you just stole Hermione?"

"Not really, no." Minerva looked aghast at the younger witch and placed her feet on the dashboard. "I never had chance to take lessons."

An explosion rocked the vehicle as the death eaters disregarded the laws and began to use magic. Hermione began to veer sideways trying to avoid the spells Voldemorts followers threw at them. "Can't this thing go faster?"

Stamping on the accelerator Hermione gasped as she was forced back into her seat, wheels and engine were screeching. "Be careful what you wish for."

Leaving the death eaters behind, as well as the road Hermione turned to Minerva. "Can you apparate from a moving vehicle?"

"I can!" There was ice in her voice as well as a certain arrogance. Hermione glanced at the oncoming tree and hurriedly offered Minerva her hand. With a pop the two women disappeared.

* * *

And reappeared in a forest clearing, both falling onto their backs, as they didn't have chairs to support them any longer. Lying side by side they looked up at the sky for several minutes, both content to take comfort in the others presence and in the fact that they were still holding hands. Minerva turned onto her side, facing the younger woman.

"You realise you just stole someone's car?"

Hermione had the grace to look a little guilty. "It did save our lives."

"And terrified me." The older woman admitted with a smile.

"The Great Minerva McGonagall terrified? Imagine if people found out, what would they think?"

"That your driving is lousy."

"You couldn't even open the door."

Rising to her feet Minerva pulled Hermione up with her. Caught slightly off guard the younger woman fell into Minerva, steadying herself by placing her free hand on her former professors' hip. As their eyes met both women became motionless, just staring at each other, the proximity of each other being too much for them to resist.

Minerva leaned forward slightly, brushing her lips across Hermione's softly. Too gentle to really be called a kiss, it was extremely brief. The green eyed witch pulled back looking intently into those chocolate eyes, she leaned close again watching as Hermione licked her lips. Whispering huskily into her ear Minerva said, "Next time we go out to dinner, we'll take a broom and I'm driving."

"Next time?" Hermione knew her voice was soft and breathy, she moved her hand to cup Minerva's face tenderly. Staring at her with a look of wonder on her face. Minerva lowered her eyes and stepped back, instantly missing the warmth of Hermione's body.

"We should go."


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Thank you again for the reviews, still have no idea where I am going - give me directions. Trying hard not to get OOC.

* * *

The next evening it was Minerva's turn to stand nervously outside the door to Hermione's quarters. She had been standing outside for several minutes, not quite daring to knock. Pacing up and down the corridor she turned angrily and stalked towards the door, rapping sharply with her knuckles.

"Come in."

Minerva walked in fiercely to stop short when she saw Hermione. The young witch was sat on a red sofa, firelight glowing off of her features. Standing stock still all she could think about was how the light brought out the red highlights in her hair.

"Minerva?"

The woman in question shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "My apologies, I was miles away."

"Anywhere nice?" Hermione rose, tossing her book onto the coffee table, wondering why her former mentor suddenly blushed. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Minerva sat on the sofa heavily, "Do you have anything stronger by any chance?"

"Muggle whisky?"

"Glenmorangie?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Sorry Glenfiddich." Pouring her a generous measure Hermione handed her the glass, watching the older woman knock it back in a single gulp.

"What's wrong Minerva?"

"Apparently the attack on us was the most organised yet. We were greatly outnumbered and they dared to use magic in front of muggles. The order thinks that we or rather you are their target."

"So they want to use us as bait?" Minerva nodded as Hermione guessed right.

"They want us to go and stay at my house for a few days. Some order members will stay nearby and wait for them to attack us."

Hermione sat on the table in front of her, "What is really bothering you about it?"

"Isn't that enough?" The tone in Minerva's voice was one that could make anyone stop what they were doing.

The younger witch merely smiled, "No." Picking up her empty mug and Minerva's glass she popped them into the kitchenette sink. Sticking the washed dishes into the cupboard she walked back into the main room drying her hands on a towel. "Minerva..."

"Don't Hermione."

"We will have to have this conversation at some point."

Minerva stood up resenting the totally reasonable tone in Hermione's voice, resenting the fact that the younger woman was right in bringing up the subject she didn't dare to broach. Her anger ebbed away when she stared into those deep brown eyes, leaving bewilderment in its place. "Yes I suppose we do but not here and not now!" She smiled to herself as she heard the familiar sharpness return to her voice.

"Then I await your pleasure Minerva." Both women froze at the purr in Hermione's voice. It had been completely unintentional but both women felt their pulse begin to race. Minerva cleared her throat, desperate for a chance to escape from this situation.

"I need to um..."

"Go." Hermione finished the sentence, watching as her former mentor backed out of the room – she looked cute. She sank down onto the sofa slowly, her hand reaching up to touch her lips. "Oh my god."


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Just a quick filler, the next episode will be dinner.

* * *

The two women apparated on a lonely stretch of Scottish hillside. Hermione could almost feel the palpable excitement radiating from the older woman, knew that Minerva would be smiling, and knew the green eyes would be sparkling with pleasure.

Minerva revealed her excitement as she said, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Hermione was staring at the older woman as she agreed, "Beautiful." The older woman smirked at the note in her voice and raised a hand to the young witches jaw, turning her head so she had to look at the scenery.

"You can't appreciate without looking Hermione."

"I was looking," Came the slightly sulky quiet rejoinder as she actually looked at the panorama and gasped.

Behind them was a dense forest, underneath them was a hill sloping steeply down towards a slate grey sea. The roof of a house was barely visible, just barely taller than the rise. The only sounds were the haunting cry of seabirds, the chirps of various insects and the rustle of the strong sea wind in the trees behind them, the crash of the waves before them. Everything was shades of grey, making a truly stunning landscape out of what should have been a desolate one.

Hermione walked forward towards the crest of the hill, suddenly desperate to see more. Minerva trailed after her wanting to see her reactions but was unable to take her eyes away from the sway of her hips. Hermione stopped when she saw the whole house, it was far smaller than she expected, an old stone built farmhouse from centuries past, with a small walled garden front and rear and a small outbuilding at the rear.

"What do you think?"

"It's lovely. Not quite what I expected though."

"Which was?"

"Some huge draughty old manor house..."

"No, that was my parents' house." Her voice was wry, "This is more my 'style'. Shall we?" Without thinking Minerva held her hand out and equally without thought Hermione took it and allowed her former professor to lead her down the hillside to her home.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hey guys here's the next installment. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed in Minerva's spare room, from where she sat you could see the ocean. She was reading a book delighting in the near silence, revelling in the relaxing sound of the waves. A knock interrupted her but she smiled expecting to see the older witch when she opened the door.

"Dobby!" She was genuinely pleased to see the house-elf. "What are you doing here? I am happy to see you."

"Miss Hermione, Dobby is happy to see you too. Professor McGonagall invited some of the house-elves to stay here after Hogwarts closed."

"That's good, I wondered where you had gone."

"Professor says dinner will be ready in five minutes." With a pop Dobby vanished, leaving Hermione to quickly freshen up before dinner.

*

"Right on time Hermione." Minerva said the words without turning to the door, which gave Hermione time to collect herself before trying to speak. The older woman had literally taken her breath away.

"I'm never late."

"Now Miss Granger," there was an emphasis on the title, "You and I both know that isn't true."

Hermione smirked, "I concede the point, there was that one occasion."

Minerva laughed, "Sit down." Waving her wand she made a variety of tinfoil dishes appear on the table.

Hermione shook her head incredulously, "You sent out for Chinese food?" Minerva grinned and tossed the younger woman some chopsticks.

Again the conversation flowed freely, no trace of any awkwardness to it, they seemed to have moved past that stage of their relationship. The more time that passed the more flirtatious the conversation became but it was full of faints and retreats, whenever they seemed to be making progress one would back off and talk about something neutral.

After dinner they retreated to the sitting room.

"Thank you for buying me Chinese."

Minerva smirked, "Well I did promise you dinner."

Hermione looked at her shocked that she had dared to bring it up, she then flushed remembering Minerva had kissed her before making that promise. "So where's your broomstick?"

Suddenly Minerva's voice lowered slightly and her manner sobered, "Don't you think this is dangerous enough already Hermione?"

Dobby rushed in with a tea tray at that moment, the two women thanked him but didn't break the sudden intense eye-contact they were engaged in.

Minerva reached out touching Hermione's face, caressing gently. Hermione turned her face to the side, dropping a kiss into the older womans palm – never stopping the eye contact. Minerva licked her lips, almost daring her to make a move. With a smirk Hermione leaned close and brought their lips together.

Unlike their previous kisses this one was a leisurely exploration of lips, mouth and tongue. Taking their time both were discovering the shape of each others mouths, learning to love the feel of their tongues touching, retreating and touching again. Hermione slid a hand behind Minerva's head deepening the kiss momentarily before drawing back, grazing her teeth across the older womans bottom lip as she did so.

Minerva stared at her, looked into the dark chocolate eyes as she brought her fingers to her lips, feeling the heat of Hermione on them.

"I certainly think that qualifies as dangerous." The young witches voice was a little rough.

Taking a deep breath and reaching for her teacup, needing the familiar prop, Minerva managed to calm herself. "Hermione..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry to laugh but that was full of finesse."

Minerva smiled, "I think subtlety would be wasted on this conversation Hermione. Besides, you never answered the question."

"Am I gay?" A chuckle, "I wish I knew the answer to that myself."

"So you aren't?" There was a hint of disappointment in Minerva's voice.

"Minerva I honestly don't know. You're the only..." Biting her lip Hermione cut off the rest of her sentence. "Are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks again guys. I am trying to capture the confusion at the start of your 1st lesbian relationship, I'm sure most of us know how that feels. Still confused about where I am going - I need a muse (applications by email please lol).

* * *

Minerva stood up and walked to face the window, resting both hands on the small of her back "I guess that answers my next question as well."

Hermione looked at her for a moment, knew her posture was the one she used to resort to in times of great stress or exasperation; times when her inner emotions were threatening her legendary self-control. Knowing that the older woman was uncomfortable she still couldn't bring herself to stop this conversation, who knew when they would get to have it again. "Which was..?"

"Whether you felt the same way...?" The older witches voice was barely audible.

Trying to diffuse the sudden tension Hermione tried to chuckle, "Well I think you're just as confused as I am."

Minerva turned to face her former student; sagging against the glass windows she sought eye contact, knowing that it would calm her. She remained silent for a minute, just trying to understand what was going on. "I think confusion is an understatement of epic proportions Hermione."

"Minerva..."

Minerva walked to sit next to Hermione, her leg touching the younger womans. "You have to understand that I was raised in a time when homosexuality was considered wrong. I've never even looked at another woman...the way I look at you." This last part was said in a rush.

Hermione stunned the older woman with a blinding smile and a hand resting on the older womans thigh. "I've never looked at anyone the way I look at you." Minerva felt warmth bloom within her until her smiled matched Hermione's in intensity. The two women leant forwards, moving closer together.

Hermione's expression turned quizzical. "Where do we go from here?"

"I want you to kiss me."

The younger witch raised a hand that was trembling, touching Minerva's face, stroking her cheek, gliding across her nose and finally her lips. Brushing the backs of her fingers across the older womans jaw line and then her throat, leaving skin tingling in the wake of her fingers. Finally threading her fingers through the soft hair at the back of the older womans neck, she pulled her into a kiss.

Tasting the older womans lips gently at first, Hermione gradually increased the pressure, probing Minerva's lips with her tongue begging for entry. When her lips parted, Hermione slipped her tongue inside, causing the older woman to moan softly. Toying with Minerva's tongue Hermione coaxed it into her own mouth, sucking on it firmly. When the need to breathe became urgent they parted, both staring into eyes that were noticeably darker.

"That was..."

"Incredible."

Minerva copied Hermione's earlier action, gently exploring the younger witches face, with an expression of wonder on her face. "You are so beautiful." She ran her fingers through the bushy brunette hair, cradling her head as though it were the most precious thing in the world. She crushed her lips to the young womans, kissing her passionately.

Hermione responded by deepening the kiss, sliding her hand down Minerva's neck, across her collarbone, down the side of her robe, caressing her abdomen, drawing soft noises from her throat. Hermione slipped her hand into the neck of Minerva's robes, desperate to feel smooth skin under her fingers.

The two women leapt apart as a white patronus appeared, a lynx danced around them and Kingsley's voice boomed around the sitting room, "The Death Eaters are here."

The two women looked at each other for a moment, before getting up onto slightly shaky legs, both breathing heavily. "Ready to do this Hermione?"

"Let's get this over with, because I was nowhere near finished."


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Here's the next bit, let me know what you think.

* * *

The fight outside Minerva's cottage had been long and bloody, a number of order members had been killed but they had done some damage to Voldemort's plans, killing or capturing several of his higher ranking followers. Hermione and a number of others had been badly injured, recuperating in St Mungos. For the first time members of the order outnumbered the regular patients, keeping the staff on their toes in more ways than one.

Confined to a hospital bed Hermione was mentally climbing the walls. Not only was she bored out of her mind, Minerva was out there somewhere alone. She was by far the most patient of her friends but waiting was getting intolerable. She smiled at the thought of the older witch, lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open or quiet footsteps moving towards her bedside.

"Thinking pleasant thoughts?"

"I was thinking about you actually." Minerva could see the smile broaden under the mass of bandages across the young witches face.

"I hear that you are giving your healers a hard time." The older witch sat on the hospital bed next to her young love.

"I learnt from the best."

"How do you know what I'm like with healers?"

Hermione reached out blindly for her former mentors' hand, wanting desperately to see the expression on her face. "What happened with the death eaters we captured?"

"Interrogation. We discovered that they were after you, as they saw you as the brains behind Harry Potter."

Hermione couldn't see the expression on Minerva's face or the concern as her eyes raked over the younger witches body, she did however feel Minerva's hand tighten around hers. She decided to change the subject.

"I'm sorry we didn't get more chance to...talk."

"I am too Hermione." She sighed heavily.

"What?"

"We never should have gotten separated during the fight, I could have..."

"Minerva, I could have gotten hurt right next to you. It happened, there is no point trying to blame yourself."

"It is my fault, you were assigned to work with me for your own protection."

"My own protection be damned, we were assigned together the same way as everyone else – safety in numbers, that's it."

"I still should have..."

"NO!" Hermione sat up and only fumbling a little pulled Minerva into her arms. "I'm more than capable of looking after myself, I've been helping Harry fight 'you know who' since first year, I have more actual experience than some order members and a greater knowledge of magic than most."

"I know." Minerva's voice was cracking even on the two words.

"Minerva are you crying?"

"No." The answer came out slightly choked.

Hermione followed the lines of Minerva's body up to her face, feeling wetness on her fingertips. Leaning her head forward she kissed the tears on both sides of her face. "It's not your fault."

"Hermione..." The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them interrupted the heart to heart. Minerva's instinct was to jump away from Hermione but she stifled it and turned to face the interloper, keeping Hermione pulled into her side, pressing her lips into her hair.

"Good morning Hermione, Minerva." Both women were happy that Poppy's voice didn't show surprise or any emotion after finding them in each others arms.

"Poppy." Both women acknowledged.

"Minerva I need to discuss a few things with Hermione, can you wait outside please?"

"No, I want her to stay."

"Ok. Now Hermione your test results are back. As you know we cured most of your injuries, you'll feel sore for a few days but nothing too bad. Your sight however is as muggles say 'another story'. We don't know what curse or combinations of curses were used and we have tried every possible cure – there is nothing we can do."

Hermione nodded before burying her head in Minerva's neck, despite herself thrilling as the older womans arms wrapped tightly around her. Stroking the brunette hair soothingly Minerva addressed Poppy,"Do you know if it will be permanent?"

"At this stage, no. I think it will be temporary but there is no way to know for sure, I'm sorry."

Poppy left having witnessed what most people would not dream possible, Minerva McGonagall wrapped around a former student, both comforting and being comforted. Tears falling down both their faces as they kissed briefly; totally ignoring her presence, both trying to find solace in their pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Bumping slightly into the doorframe Hermione entered her office. In the weeks since she had been released from St Mungos she had been getting used to walking around her rooms, it was that or suffer the indignity of having to be led everywhere else by someone. She reached out touching the back of her chair and carefully lowered herself into the seat, she cast the spell that would read the books on her desk aloud.

It was several hours later that Minerva walked into her rooms and found her there, desperately taking notes, trying to research topics of importance to the order. Desperately trying to be some use. Minerva flashed back to conversations she had been having with Hermione's friends recently.

They had been complaining about her unwillingness to speak to them, how she never really spent time with them anymore. In fact Hermione's treatment of them had been almost cruel when they had tried to push her. Minerva flashed back to the pain in Harry's eyes, "Please help us Minerva, you're the only one she talks to."

And so she had come to Hermione's rooms but what Harry said had not been true. The younger witch no longer talked to her about anything important, they did spend time together but Hermione was very successful at avoiding personal conversation. Minerva had not wanted to push her because she was obviously in pain but maybe now was the time.

"Minerva, are you ever going to say something, you've been standing there for the last five minutes?"

"Sorry I was merely thinking about something."

"Anything good?"

"You actually." Hermione turned to face her, a strange expression on her face. "Stop for the day Hermione, it's long past dinnertime and Dobby is getting upset."

"Well we can't have that." Minerva couldn't help her smile at the sarcastic tone, she watched with compassion as Hermione felt her way to the doorway and into the room. She wanted desperately to help the younger witch but knew Hermione would not tolerate this behaviour; they had all witnessed her outbursts when people had tried in the past without permission. Minerva managed to restrain herself until Hermione sat down and then she sat on the corner of the table, reaching out to caress Hermione's face.

"Dobby." The house-elf appeared with a tray of food, Minerva frowned at the obvious evasion from her touch – Hermione had been getting far too distant lately, starting to push even her away.

"Thank you Mistress, she never eats at the correct times and Dobby cooks her nice food."

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione's tone was curt and obviously dismissive but Minerva waited until he left before confronting her former pupil.

"You never used to speak to house-elves like that." Keeping her voice carefully neutral, Minerva began to sort out the plates with a clatter so that Hermione not only knew what she was doing but also so that she would presume that her comment was off-hand.

Hermione paused for a moment, "I said thank you."

"So you did." Minerva began to eat, watching as the younger womans face creased into a now familiar frown.

"What are you getting at Minerva?"

"Why get angry at me?"

"Because you're annoying me, that's why!"

"And that slight note of hysteria in your voice is there because...?" Minerva was the master at keeping a slightly cool, dismissive tone of voice and no matter how hard Hermione tried she couldn't match that or get a 'read' on her former mentors' emotions and it was driving her crazy.

"I...am... not...being...hysterical!" Hermione was practically growling through clenched teeth.

Minerva closed her eyes for a moment knowing that if she pushed Hermione far enough, she might reach her but whether Hermione would forgive her was another story.

"You are certainly behaving like it!"

"GET OUT!"

"No. Whether you like it or not Hermione you are going to speak to me about this!"

"You aren't my Professor anymore Minerva." There was venom in the young woman's voice, "Or maybe that's what you want? To be in a position of power over the girl you're practically shagging?!"

Minerva was halfway to the door before she turned on her heel, stalking back to Hermione and slapping her hard across her face. Her voice was choked, "Cruelty really doesn't become you Hermione."

The younger witch reached up holding a hand to her reddening cheek. "Did you enjoy that Minerva?"

Minerva abruptly grabbed Hermione's hand, the younger woman feeling the familiar sense of disapparation. They appeared somewhere on uneven footing, in driving rain. Hermione suddenly afraid – she couldn't see where she was and Minerva dropped her hand as if she had been burnt. "Minerva?"

"If you won't see reason Hermione, maybe a little fear will do the trick."

"I'm blind you idiot, you can't just leave me here!"

"I have no intention of leaving you anywhere, you know me better than that."

Hermione started walking away from Minerva, obviously angry. She made it several feet before tripping over a rock, falling heavily to the floor. Sitting with her knees drawn up in front of her she began to cry, heart-wrenching sobs drawn from the depths of her despair.

Minerva let her cry for a moment before kneeling next to her. She placed a hand on the back of the younger womans neck. Hermione seemed to hesitate for a moment sinking sideways into the embrace she instinctively knew would always be there. Neither woman spoke until her tears had mostly subsided more than an hour later.

"You hit me." Hermione's voice was soft but a little petulant.

Minerva planted a kiss on the top of Hermione's head, "I'm sorry but you did deserve it."

"Have I really been that bad?"

"In a word yes. Mainly to your friends, they are extremely worried about you and you had been quite nasty to them."

"Have I blown it?"

"Blown?"

Hermione hugged her a bit tighter, "You, me, us – whatever this is between us?"

"No Hermione, you haven't 'blown it'. I won't lie to you, you did hurt me and it'll take time."

"We've got all the time in the world."

Minerva stood taking Hermione by the hand, taking her across the field and helping her to climb over a wall. She pulled her down to rest in her arms again. "Do you know where we are?"

Hermione reached out a hand, touching rough stonework behind her. "This is where loads of friends died, where we first...kissed."

"Yes." Minerva leant down and gently brushed her lips against Hermione's, "But it is more than that."

"How so?"

"This is where I first realised that I love you."

Hermione began to cry again, sobbing into Minerva's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to make you cry love."

"...What if they can't restore my sight? How can I help Harry face Voldemort? How can I live like this?"

"I don't know Hermione." She paused, "As long as you want me I'll be here, we can face whatever happens together."

* * *

Notes: Ok so yes apparating into HQ doesn't work but in OOTP Fred & George apparate inside, so leaving shouldn't be a problem. Hope you enjoyed this one, I've never had a chance to write nasty Hermione, took me a while to think of a suitable insult to provoke Minerva. Few more chapters and we'll be done. I still have no idea where this is going but I'm enjoying the ride immensly.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: It was brought to my attention by one of the reviewers that hitting people is wrong - so kids don't try this at home.  
Seriously though my personal opinion is that the most controlled people can react extremely strongly when provoked, far more than less restrained people. Anger was not the only reason for Minerva's actions - they had tried other methods to reach Hermione but she had to resort to more drastic ones. R&R

* * *

It was several hours later that Minerva appeared through the front door of Grimmauld Place with Hermione asleep in her arms. Gesturing to the order members just inside the hall to remain quiet she carried Hermione quietly up the stairs and into her room. Poppy trailed along behind her watching as a whispered spell changed Hermione's clothes and the older witch popped her into bed with a tender kiss.

Muttering a spell of her own Poppy checked Hermione's health, frowning slightly as she did so. She gestured Minerva to follow her out of the room, pulling her down the corridor to her own. "Ghads Poppy, this smells like a hospital."

"Sit down Minerva!"

Lighting a fire with a wave of her wand Poppy set about preparing a potion for the young witch, with a second thought she started preparing a second. "What's going on Minerva?"

"Poppy?"

"Hermione has a number of bruises around her ribs, arms and hips. Grazes to her knees and palms, not to mention a rather large handprint on her face. So I'll ask you again."

"I have no idea about the bruises, she tripped over a rock while we were out I guess that explains the grazes."

"And the handprint?"

"I slapped her."

"Why?"

"There's never going to be a good answer to that." Minerva sighed, "You know what she's been like lately? Her friends asked me to intervene."

"Why didn't you do something before they had to ask?"

Suddenly bright green eyes looked up and met Poppy's, "I didn't want to risk what we had." Her voice was the most subdued that Poppy had ever heard her use. "You know I love her?"

"So why did you hit her?"

"She was being nasty and cruel to her friends, anger was the only reaction I or anyone else could provoke in her. She was on the path to loosing what makes her Hermione, I don't know if I can ever explain why – but I had to get through to her somehow."

"And did you succeed?"

"I think so, I think she has finally begun to accept what has happened."

"And where do you stand with her now?"

"Truthfully, I don't know but I think we're ok."

Poppy crossed to the fire, decanting a glass of potion and holding it out to Minerva who pulled a face. "Minerva you are soaked through, I know better than to ask you to rest or dry out but I will ask you to drink this." She added some herbs to a second potion. "Give this to Hermione, it'll heal her wounds and make sure she doesn't get ill."

Minerva drank the potion, as she expected the taste left a lot to be desired but she did owe Poppy for her discretion. It wouldn't hurt to do what a healer said for once would it? Before returning to Hermione's room she stopped in her room to change her clothes. She had tracked too much water into Hermione's carpet for one day.

* * *

Water that Dobby was cleaning up when Minerva walked back into the room.

"My apologies Dobby."

"I am used to cleaning up messes. Have you fixed Mistresses' heart?"

"I don't know Dobby but I tried."

Minerva walked into the bedroom, smiling at her young love stretched out in sleep on the bed. She sat on the bed and gently caressed her arm, shaking her lightly awake. "I'm sorry to wake you love."

Rubbing her face Hermione sat up, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long. Poppy made me promise to give you this." She held out the potion smiling at the look of disgust on Hermione's face. "I had to drink one too."

"And you did that...willingly."

"Under duress."

Hermione took the glass and holding her nose threw it down her throat, gagging as she did so. "Remind me to invent potions that taste nice."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I'm sure I will get around to it." The old familiar grin was back and Minerva couldn't stop herself pulling her into a hug, looking at Hermione's face as the bruise faded and disappeared.

"Feel better?" They both knew Minerva's question wasn't just about the potion.

"Actually yes. Not great but better."

"I'm glad."

Hermione shifted over in the bed and allowed Minerva to lie down next to her. She wrapped an arm around the older witches' waist and resting her head on her shoulder. The two women lay like that for a long time, fighting their weariness until they finally fell asleep.

Dobby walked in and covered up the two witches and refreshed the fire so that they would not get cold. With a click of his fingers he vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: This is a short into to the next chapter

* * *

Another few months had passed since Hermione had lost her sight. While Hermione's behaviour had much improved she was still prone to occasional fits of melancholy and times when she would lock herself away from everyone.

On this particular night many of the younger order members had gathered in the library, they were playing games common to muggle and wizard youngsters everywhere. There had been a pause in Voldemort's activities and Minerva had insisted that they have a night off. It was in fact the first time in months that the friends had all been together.

"Shall we play 'I've never'?" Ginny laughed excitedly. They all laughed at the childishness of it all but after the stress they had been under, it would be nice to relax. Harry charmed the glasses so that they didn't have to refill them and handed them out, that way he made sure that Hermione was not singled out.

"Ok Gin, you start." Hermione said resting her glass on the table.

"I've never crashed a broomstick." Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Luna and Neville drained their shots. Hermione smiled at her friends thoughtfulness as a high-pitched voice reprimanded the person by name each time they drank. _Bad Harry, Naughty Neville._

Harry spoke, "I've never been in love." Everyone except Ron and Luna drank.

This went on for several rounds fairly innocuously, strangely it was Neville who lowered the tone, "I've never kissed someone of the same sex." There was a brief pause before a voice was heard to say _Bad Luna, Naughty Hermione. _There were scattered gasps.

Hermione spoke, "I've never... kissed anyone in this room." _Bad Harry, Bad Ginny, Bad Neville, Bad George, Bad Luna_

Ginny's mind was running fast, Hermione had kissed a woman, so had Luna but not each other. She wasn't interested in Luna or who Neville had kissed. She worried about her friend, she had had a hard time lately. "I've never had a secret relationship." _Bad Hermione, naughty Neville._

They looked up as the door opened, Minerva, Tonks and Molly walked in. "Sorry kids, I didn't realise you were in here."

"They are hardly children Molly."

"Wotcher playing?"

"Well, we were playing 'I've never' but we were thinking of changing to truth or dare." Harry spoke up.

"I see." Minerva said.

"Can we play?" This was obviously from Tonks, drawing incredulous looks from her companions.

"I suppose." Harry said.

Minerva walked over and sat next to Hermione, taking a glass from Harry, gently rubbing a hand across the younger girls unobtrusively. "And what have we learnt so far?"

"Well Ron has never been in love, Hermione and Luna have both kissed another woman, Neville has had a secret relationship."

"Is that so Mr Potter?" Out if the corner of her eye Minerva could see Hermione smirk.

Luna spoke quietly and dreamily, "I've never had sex." An awful lot of drinking went on, Luna and Hermione sat quietly. Molly Weasley was glaring at her youngest and only daughter and for the first time since Harry had met her at him. Hermione could feel Minervas hand gently caress her thigh, she smiled in the direction of the older woman.

They played for several more rounds before deciding to go to bed. Ginny watched as Minerva helped Hermione navigate the discarded bottles and glasses covering the floor, towards the stairs. Rarely would Hermione allow anyone to help her except Minerva.


	16. Chapter 16

NOTES: Follows directly on from the last chapter. Please r&r - suggestions for what you want to see happen. Shouldn't be many more chapters to come.

* * *

Once Hermione had entered her rooms with Minerva she was much more at ease with her surroundings. Pulling off her sweater she called Dobby and asked for some wine. She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind as Minerva took her into her arms, gently kissing her neck. She turned around pressing a brief but passionate kiss on Minerva's lips.

"I've missed you." Minerva mumbled against those plump lips, causing Hermione to moan.

"It's only been a few hours."

"I know but that doesn't make it any easier."

She grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her into her bedroom, "I've got something to show you." The older woman frowned slightly but allowed herself to be pulled, only to stop dead as she entered the room. Hermione had created an addition to her room in the form of a stone balcony, the French doors opened wide to allow the moonlight to flood the room.

They walked together onto the balcony. Hermione ran a hand along the balcony, counting the stones as she did so, leading Minerva to a blanket she had placed there earlier. The older woman allowed herself to be pulled down, surprised at the amount of padding underneath her. She moaned and lay back on what felt like a padded mattress, it had been a long day.

Hermione stretched out alongside her and shuffled so that she came into contact with the older witches' body, sliding her hand across the taut stomach slowly, feeling the muscles contract at her touch and a sharp intake of breath from Minerva. "Bad day?"

"You have no idea."

"So tell me." Hermione rested her head on her mentors shoulder, thanking Dobby when she heard the wine bottle touch the stone.

"No, you don't want to hear about that." She pulled Hermione into a sitting position, kissed the end of her nose quickly and passed her an empty wine glass, which she proceeded to fill. Hermione could hear the teasing smile in her voice. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh god. Um truth?"

She could feel Minerva's piercing gaze on her, could remember how intense that green gaze could get. "Why didn't you tell me that you were still a virgin?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"I didn't want to make this harder. Also I'm kinda embarrassed."

Hermione felt lips trace her hairline. "Firstly there is no reason to be embarrassed, I love you."

"You don't mind?" Minerva marvelled at how shy this normally strong confident young woman could get.

She shook her head, knowing that Hermione could feel her action. "Why would I mind? I've never been with a woman, this is all new to me anyway." She leaned down and kissed the younger witch soundly, took the wine glass out of her hand and pushed her down to the floor.

Her hand found the base of Hermione's shirt and pushed it up caressing the skin that was revealed, feeling Hermione arch up into her touch. Her lips found the soft skin of Hermione's throat, kissing and licking, drawing a moan from the young woman. She stopped suddenly, "In fact Hermione it's rather a turn-on, to realise that I'm the first person to touch you like this."

"Really?" Her voice was slightly high-pitched.

"Really." She pulled Hermione into her arms, holding her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Truth or dare _Professor_."

"Dare." Her voice was supremely confident, prompting a smile from Hermione.

"Hmmm." Hermione ran her fingers lightly across a face she knew to be flushed, feeling the lips that parted under her touch. Trailing her fingers over the pounding pulse, she explored the skin of the older womans neck – knowing that her touch held the older woman passive. She traced the same path with her lips; drawing a loud moan from the woman she was torturing. "What shall I dare you to do?"

A moan was her only response as she nipped gently at the soft skin. "I dare you to stand up and take your robes off." Her fingers found Minerva's eyebrow and tracing it she found that as she expected the older woman had raised it, she lifted her head so that the older woman would be able to see the determination on her face.

Minerva looked into Hermione's face for a long moment. With a graceful motion she stood, pulling Hermione up with her, she put one hand on the younger girls' waist and one on her chin. Raising the young witches chin she brought their lips together, resisting the urge to deepen it she kept the kiss sweet and tender.

"I might need a little help." She took Hermione's hands and placed them on the fastening of her robe.

Hermione could feel her hands shaking as she fumbled with the clasp, freeing it she pushed the material down Minerva's shoulders revealing what felt like a sleeveless silk tunic shirt. She freed Minerva's arms and continued to slowly remove the robe, feeling linen trousers under her fingers. The sound of the material hitting the floor brought them both back to reality.

They kissed, Hermione slipped a hand under Minerva's shirt feeling the smooth skin of her back. Familiarising herself with the feel of the older womans body pulled tightly against hers. She slipped a hand into the back of Minerva's trousers, moaning into the older womans mouth as he hands continued to roam.

Minerva broke the kiss, she panted for a moment. "You're not loosing your virginity tonight Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed, resting her head against the older witches' collarbone. "And what makes you think I had that in mind?"

"Where are your hands Hermione?" This prompted another laugh from the young brunette as she realised that she did indeed have one hand on the older witches' ass and one brushing her breast.

"Ok fine. You've got me. I'd hold my hands up but ... I don't want to."

Minerva laughed and slung Hermione up into her arms, she carried her into the bedroom and deposited her on the bed. The younger woman kept hold of Minerva and pulled her down on top of her. Both women gasped at the full body contact and tightened their grip on the other for a moment before Minerva rolled off, lying beside Hermione.

"Truth or dare?" She caressed the younger witch in a way designed to arouse, looking down at the panting woman.

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

Hermione was happy to oblige, she kissed Minerva deeply, trying to put all of her desire into that kiss. Heat rushing through her body, the kiss was more than passionate, more than desperate – it was full of fire. Oxygen became an issue and she broke the kiss, burying her head in Minerva's throat, her lips trembling against the soft skin. It was a few minutes before she was able to speak. "Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"Whose hands are wandering now?"

Minerva flexed her fingers; sure enough her hands were resting on the ample curve of Hermione's bottom. "Who climbed on top of me?"

Hermione laughed again, "Truth or truth?"

The younger witch heard the smirk in Minerva's voice, "Just ask what you want to know."

"Why...Why do you stop?" Hermione lifted her head as Minerva stroked her face, "You say you want me and yet whenever we get close you pull away."

"Hermione, can you truly say that you are ready for this?"

"I am."

"Truthfully Hermione."

"Who is ever totally ready?"

"You have to be sure love and I don't think you are."

"Maybe not but I do want you."

"And I want you. That isn't going to change, take as long as you need." Minerva got up from the bed and placed a kiss on Hermione's lips. "I have an early meeting, I should go."

"You could at least stay the night."

Minerva thought for a minute, "I suppose I could."

"Then come back to bed." Minerva swallowed hard before walking back towards the seductive young woman.


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: Thanks for Tigertales for the PM - I'd respond but I have no idea how it works, I did consider that some time ago but came up with something different. Just another short one

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to the feel of Minerva's arms wrapped around her, she snuggled deeper into her former professor. Sleepy green eyes opened and looked at Hermione's happy smile as her own arms tightened automatically. The two women shared a tender kiss.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Minerva pulled Hermione even closer, her lips touching the young womans hair.

"I thought you had a meeting."

"I don't want to move right now." They went back to sleep.

* * *

"Mistress!" Came a high pitched call breaking into Hermione's sleep, she felt Minerva stir against her.

"Dobby?"

"Are you both decent?"

Minerva practically growled in frustration. Prompting a smile from Hermione.

"Yes."

There was a pitter patter of tiny little feet entering the room. Minerva looked up as Dobby led a huge number of house elves into the room. Hermione was a little confused, "Dobby?"

"Dobby has brought many Hogwarts house elves with Dobby."

"Why?"

"Hermione has always been my friend. You treat Dobby with respect and don't laugh at him. Plus you made me lots of clothes."

Hermione glared in Minerva's direction as she heard a muffled snicker from the older woman.

"Please come and stand here Mistress Hermione." Reluctantly Hermione left the warmth of her former mentors' arms and took Dobby's hand, allowing him to lead her to the floor in front of her bed. At his insistence she knelt down, feeling and hearing that the house elves surround her.

"Minerva?" The older woman heard the faint tremor of apprehension in her voice.

"I'm here Hermione." She tried hard to project reassurance and confidence to Hermione. Despite her own misgivings she smiled as the younger witches back straightened, obviously her words had the desired impact.

The house elves gathered even closer around Hermione. The ones closest to her touched Hermione, ones further away placed their hands on other elves; until they were all connected and the room was almost full. There was a small space next to the foot of the bed next to Dobby he looked at Minerva and said, "Professor?" She climbed down and took Dobby's hand, several other house elves touching her.

There was a bright flash of light and Minerva suddenly felt really tired, as though had run a large distance or used a lot of magic. She opened her eyes to see that the house elves were gone and that Hermione was slumped unconscious on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Notes: Set a couple of hours after the last chapter. Does anyone know where this story is going? I certainly don't.

* * *

Hermione awoke later that day in St Mungos, she lay on the bed with her eyes closed listening to raised voices in the room. She recognised Minerva's voice and Poppy Pomfrey's, she listened to what they were saying.

"I didn't know what they were doing Poppy."

"What did they do?"

"I've told you, they surrounded her and there was a flash of light."

"They used your energy too I am assuming. You look like you could do with a meal and some rest."

"Maybe but I want to wait until she wakes up."

"I wish we knew what they were trying."

"Dobby won't answer me, I'm not his mistress, I have no hold over him at all."

"They can be a pain but they are extremely powerful." Minerva grunted at this statement and walked over to Hermione's bed. Poppy stood watching her colleague, shaking her head in a slightly bemused manner.

Minerva stroked Hermione's face, surprised when she got a faint smile from the young brunette.

"Wondered when you were going to wake up."

"I was waiting for you to stop arguing."

Minerva laughed, "How you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

Poppy walked over to the bed, "Hurts how?"

Hermione reached out and touched her temples. "Throbbing and aching I guess." She turned towards Minerva, "What happened?"

Minerva began to explain it to her. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes and screamed, before clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle the cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I opened my eyes and it hurts."

Poppy stood up; with a movement of her wand she lowered the blinds, closed the door and extinguished most of the lamps. The room was extremely dim, mostly dark. "Open them again, slowly Hermione."

Reluctantly the young witch did so. Seeing only the darkness she had gotten used to and then a few indistinct blurs in the dark. Gradually things cleared up a little and she saw a hint of emerald green in one of the blurs.

"That's enough Hermione, close your eyes." Obediently Hermione did so. "I'm going to put a light bandage over your eyes. What did you see?"

"Blurs mostly, one of them was the most amazing shade of green." She turned towards Minerva, "I never thought I would see your eyes again." A really tender moment passed between the two women. Totally ignoring Poppy Minerva leant over and gently kissed Hermione, the kiss intensified as they both shared the joy that they were feeling at the turn of events.

"While I hate to interrupt ladies, I really do need to put these bandages on." She noted that while they did stop kissing, their hands were still touching, evidence of the bond between them. She rapidly padded Hermione's eyes and wrapped a bandage around her head.

"Poppy what's going on?"

"I think that Dobby and the rest did some sort of a spell to try and restore your sight, it seems to have worked. What should happen is that your sight should continue to get better over time, at the moment the priority is keeping you away from bright lights and things of that nature."

"I'll be able to see again?" Hermione's voice broke and she began to cry, Minerva pulled her into her arms again, murmuring softly into the younger womans hair. Poppy couldn't hear what Minerva was saying but knew whatever it was would be a better cure than any of her medicines – she left the room quietly leaving them alone.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is set a few weeks after the previous chapter. We're almost getting to the good stuff now but this is fluff. R&R pls

* * *

"Hermione." The young witch looked up from her book to see Minerva standing in the doorway. She was covered in mud and scratches, her hair was partially undone. She grinned at the sight, it was the first time she had seen Minerva with almost normal vision and she was a mess but there was no denying that it was cute.

"Where have you been?"

"On a mission. Sorry I should have showered but I haven't seen you since you have been back from the hospital."

Hermione walked over to the woman she loved, staring at her, "It's good to see you." She wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"Love, don't, you'll get filthy."

"I don't care." She kissed Minerva almost frantically. After a minute Minerva pulled away.

"I'm going to take a bath."

"Ok fine, would you like me to make you some dinner?"

Minerva kissed the tip of her nose, "How very domestic." Her voice was dry.

"Only for you."

A blinding smile was her reward for that comment. "Actually love, I deserve a weekend off and you are still on medical leave." She paused, inwardly berating herself for babbling, "Do you want to come to the cottage with me?"

"No death eaters?" Hermione smiled as Minerva shook her head, "So we're not acting as bait?" Another head shake, "Just you and I alone for a ...romantic weekend?" A raised eyebrow answered that question, "Won't that be dangerous?"

"Strangely it doesn't sound dangerous."

"Then what does it sound like?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Dinner that night was wonderful; there were no awkward moments, no stilted conversation. After they had argued about Hermione's conduct months before, they had grown much closer and it seemed as though the restoration of her sight had broken down the last barriers between them. Unknowingly both women shared the same thought about how natural it seemed.

"I'm sorry I had to run off last week."

"That's ok; I know you have work to do and that you would have been there if you could have."

"What did I ever do to deserve you Hermione?"

"Funny I ask myself the same question."

Hermione explained about the treatment Minerva had missed, how they had refused to speed her recovery as they hadn't understood the spell that the house elves had done. How she had began to see colours and shapes and how her vision had gradually improved. It wasn't perfect yet and bright light still hurt.

"I can see you face and help the order, that's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"I love you."

Hermione leaned across the table and traced the line of Minerva's jaw, staring into the vivid green eyes that she had missed intensely. "And I love you."

"Come for a walk?"

"Sure."

The moon was bright, almost but not quite full with light clouds drifting across the face of it. The night was mild, too mild in places but the light robes they were wearing were sufficient to ward off much of it. Hermione reached out and took Minerva's hand, at the older witches' curious expression she laughed.

"I like touching you and I miss it. I had an excuse before."

"You don't need an excuse."

"I'll remember that next time the order meets and I want to hold your hand."

"It would raise a few eyebrows."

"That's an understatement."

She pulled Minerva further up the hill, conjuring a blanket to spread on the grass and lay down. Hermione rested her head on Minerva's shoulder, looking up at the stars just rejoicing in being able to see them and in the company of the woman she loved.

"So what did your Divination lessons teach you about astrology? What do you see in the stars _Miss Granger?_"

"Well _Professor_, I didn't really get to the star phase, I walked out before that."

"I'm shocked."

"Like you, I had little patience for Professor Trelawney." They laughed for a moment.

Minerva pulled Hermione tightly against her, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not pressurising me into telling people about us."

"Why would I do that? I wasn't ready until recently."

"And you are now?..."

"I love you and while I'm not the type to shout from the rooftops, I don't care who knows."

"It's a bit harder for me."

"I know and I do understand your reticence."

"Thank you." A gentle kiss followed this statement, it was only a short loving kiss but once complete their lips met again. Passionate and bruising their second kiss left them both breathless, arms and legs entangled; hands suddenly ceased their roaming as they stopped, panting heavily.

Hermione removed her hand from within Minerva's robes, cupping the older womans chin, brushing the hair from her face, staring into the pools of iridescent green. Minerva trembled slightly with the force of the desire coursing through her, her hands clutching at Hermione's robes, trying to control her desire.

Hermione's eyes were intense and probing as they interrogated Minerva's. She pulled Minerva up and took her hand again. "And just what do you think you are doing Hermione?"

"I think you know..." She paused for a moment before sending a cheeky grin towards the older woman, "I'm taking you to bed."


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione closed the front door behind them before Minerva was able to get a protest past her dry throat.

"Hermione..."

A cheeky smile was her only answer.

"Hermione." Her voice was a little stricter.

The younger witch smiled again, then leant forwards and kissed her former professor. Capturing those irresistible lips with hers, passionately caressing her face, head and neck with hands that were suddenly frantic. Minerva placed her hands on Hermione's hips and pushed her away.

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes." Hermione captured those lips again, nibbling a little she kept the kiss gentle.

"I couldn't bear it if you stopped." Minerva's voice was breathless, rapid as though she had to get the words out in a rush or risk not uttering them.

The younger woman smiled, knowing that Minerva didn't reveal her insecurities lightly. "I have no intention of stopping."

Minerva brushed her lips lightly across Hermione's cheek and took her hand, leading her up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione tried to suppress her nervousness as she walked into Minerva's bedroom. The older woman hung back letting her look around, giving her a chance to get used to the new surroundings. She was nervous enough herself, never having been with a woman before but she knew that this was much harder for Hermione, this was all new to the younger woman.

The walls were exposed stone, the ceilings sloping with exposed beams, windows thrown open, a gentle sea breeze coming through them. A huge four poster bed dominated the room, while Hermione looked around her eyes kept being drawn back to it. Minerva leaned down and kissed the side of her soon-to-be lovers' neck with a chuckle.

"It's only a bed Hermione."

"It's YOUR bed."

Minerva turned Hermione around gently kissing her, "Our bed." She stressed the first word.

The younger witch smiled blindingly in response, lifting her hand to caress Minerva's face pulling her into a passionate kiss. The pressure was bruising, almost painful, Hermione could hear the blood pounding in her temples, feel it coursing through her veins. Applying pressure to the older woman she forced her backwards towards the bed.

Minerva didn't even notice she was moving backwards, she was too focussed on the heat from Hermione's body pressed against hers. Hands crept into her hair freeing it from its prison with a decisive motion, the dark locks cascading down her shoulders and back. Hermione broke the kiss and used the hands she had tangled in Minerva's hair to force her head back, kissing the underside of her jaw and down her throat.

"Hermione..." Came the moan from the older woman. She gasped as simultaneously the younger witches' teeth grazed her throat and her knees hit the bed behind her. Hermione raised her head, smiled wolfishly into those darkened green eyes, placed a hand on Minerva's chest and pushed.

Minerva landed on the bed. Hermione stood for a moment just staring at the beauty in front of her; her former mentor lying on the bed, messed up hair spread across the sheets, lips swollen and parted. Minerva's shirt was partially undone, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. Hermione looked into those intense eyes turned a dark stormy green with lust.

The older witch just looked up at her young lover, waiting for Hermione to make a move, watching with a smile as those chocolate eyes caressed her whole body. The young witch smirked as she knelt astride one of Minerva's thighs, she leant down to kiss her former mentor deeply. Their tongues duelled for a moment before Hermione lured Minerva's tongue into her mouth, sucking on it sensually.

Minerva arched her hips instinctively, both women groaned as the others thigh pressed into their centre. Hermione followed the downwards movement of Hermione's hips with her own, not wanting the sensation to end, gasping into her older lovers mouth as she did so. "Oh god."

Hermione felt the older witches hands slide around her waist and was surprised when Minerva sat up. The older witch held Hermione in place, stared into her eyes for a moment before kissing her throat. Hermione whimpered and reached up to the collar of her shirt and began to unbutton it. Minerva drew back to watch as her young lovers trembling hands exposed pale skin.

It was the most erotic thing that she had ever seen, the slow revelation of smooth young skin. She sucked in a ragged breath as she realised that Hermione was bra-less under her shirt. Hermione reached the final button and undid it, she raised her eyes, brown clashing with green. Minerva lowered her gaze to run her eyes down the thin band of revealed skin, desperate to see more. She slid her hands into the collar of Hermione's shirt, one resting on each shoulder. Her breath slowed almost to a stop as the band of skin widened to about an inch.

"Hermione...?"

"Yes."

Minerva slid her hands down Hermione's shoulders and to her arms, sliding the shirt off in a smooth motion and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Her eyes gorged themselves on Hermione's curves, her full breasts, flat stomach and the swell of her hips.

"You are so beautiful."

Minerva bent her neck and took one of the erect nipples into her mouth, Hermione cried out her lusty approval. One of the older womans hands began to caress her neglected breast while the other slid into the back of her trousers. Hermione had never experienced that much pleasure in her life before and she began to grind her hips into Minerva's thigh, grabbing a handful of the older witches' shirt trying to tear it from her body.

Minerva chuckled as she lifted her head, looking into Hermione's slightly unfocussed eyes. She grabbed Hermione's hands stopping her from fumbling. She picked Hermione up, carrying her to the top of the bed. She dropped her young lover onto the bed, "Slow down love. We haven't waited this long to rush it now."

"I want you."

Minerva knelt on the bed, pressed a kiss onto Hermione's stomach grinning as the skin contracted under her lips. She lowered her hand to the waistband of Hermione's trousers, decisively unbuttoning them with a simple gesture and lowering the zip. Revealing lilac lacy knickers, "Oh my, very saucy."

Hermione giggled in response. "I thought you'd like them."

"Indeed."

The younger woman raised her hips off of the bed inviting Minerva to remove her trousers, who was more than happy to comply. She began to breathe heavily as Minerva caressed both of her legs as she lowered the material. They were tossed carelessly off of the bed. It was the older witches turn to look down at her lover.

The dark burgundy bed spread contrasted starkly with Hermione's pale skin, her bare breasts were flushed with desire. The lacy knickers hinted at dark hair concealed beneath, a slightly darker patch of fabric between her legs indicated the depth of her arousal. Hermione's legs were slightly parted in anticipation.

"Like what you see?" The young witches' voice was a little hoarse, a little shaky.

Minerva grinned at her, "You are absolutely stunning!" She leaned over to kiss Hermione, letting out a startled grunt as Hermione pulled her down on top of her. The kiss was even more intense than their first one, their hands were roaming freely. Minerva felt like her blood was on fire, there was something incredibly sexy about being fully clothed with an almost naked young woman underneath her.

Hermione undid the buttons on Minerva's shirt, all shaking gone from her hands now. Desire had replaced nervousness; she pulled the top off, revealing a black bra. Arching her hips she swapped positions with Minerva, again sitting astride her. Slowly, gently she removed the rest of the older witches' clothes, leaving her entirely naked on the bed.

For a long moment she forgot to breathe, was unable to speak, her mind totally absorbed by the woman in front of her. Her eyes dragged up the long slender legs, muscular thighs to the triangle of dark hair at the top of them, higher still across a flat stomach to the still pert breasts with their erect nipples. Eventually her awe filled eyes met Minerva's, "You are incredible."

"Come here." Minerva patted the bed next to her, smiling as Hermione stretched out on her side next to her. The younger witch rested her head on her hand and slipped a leg over Minerva's, it was her turn to grin as Minerva turned on her side to face her.

"I don't know what to do." Hermione blushed.

"This is all new to me too Hermione." Minerva reached out, running two fingers from Hermione's hairline, across her face, over her lips, down her throat, across her collarbone, over her nipple and down her stomach. Both women moaned as her fingers reached Hermione's damp underwear, the older woman shifted slightly closer as Minerva's hand began to move in slow circles.

Hermione leaned closer and caught Minerva's bottom lip between her teeth lightly, she drew back looking at the older woman for a moment before dragging her into a passionate kiss. One of her hands began to play with one of Minerva's breasts, toying with the stiff nipple – the other slid down the older womans back and began to caress her backside.

Easing her hips away from Minerva's hands, Hermione gently pushed the older woman onto her back. Resting her weight on her elbow, the younger woman broke the kiss.

"Hermione?"

"I want to... may I?..." Hermione's pointed look and the hand resting just above Minerva's pubic bone, told Minerva what the younger girl wanted.

She raised a hand to caress the younger womans cheek. "Please... I want you to." Hermione grinned at her and lowered her head kissing the taut skin of Minerva's stomach, she kissed and nipped the pale flesh, in the heat of the moment she became less gentle. The older witch gasped at the sensations of gentle kisses and sharp, almost painful nips.

Hermione's fingers left a trail of fire as they glided lower across her stomach, they slid through the dark curls and continued downwards slowly, too slowly, it was almost torture. When her fingers found damp curls she heard a whimper from the woman underneath her. She smirked against the skin she was kissing before biting, just a little harder than before, "Hermione, please."

Her fingers slid a little lower, pressing lightly against the inside of Minerva's thighs, pinching gently. Minerva swallowed hard, opening her thighs in response to Hermione's insistent pressure. Hermione moved her mouth higher to torment her breasts as her fingers slipped between her lovers' thighs. Her fingers began to explore Minerva's slit slowly, collecting the moisture she found on her fingertips. "You're so wet," she mumbled slightly, speech slurred against skin.

She slid a finger into Minerva's entrance, gently and slowly. She raised her head noticing that Minerva's eyes were practically crossed and both of her hands were fisted, tangled in the bedspread. Hermione added another finger, grinning as Minerva's hips thrust upwards driving her fingers deeper. Pressing a kiss onto the inside of her thigh, she began to move her fingers slowly at first but listening to the noises the older woman made she sped up.

Minerva cried out as Hermione instinctively angled her fingers upwards, hitting the sensitive spot deep within her. "Mione." Grinning Hermione slid down the bed and began to kiss Minerva's inner thigh, moving her lips gradually upwards she found her way to the sensitive folds of skin. Another cry came from the slim woman underneath her. Hermione reached up and gently squeezed her lovers' breast; tweaking the nipple sharply as she explored Minerva's cleft with her tongue.

Hermione could hear Minerva practically purring, she brought her hand down from Minerva's chest, digging her nails in slightly as she trailed it down her abdomen. She used it to spread the folds and with a wolfish smile leant down and ran her tongue firmly across the engorged clitoris. "Oh gods Hermione, don't stop!"

Using her tongue in time with her thrusting fingers, Hermione let the older womans body guide her into giving Minerva exactly what she wanted. After a few minutes Hermione felt Minerva's muscles start to tighten and her breathing start to change, she reached up and squeezed one of Minerva's breasts hard, at the same moment Hermione sucked Minerva's clitoris sharply.

"Hermione!!!!" Minerva screamed as her climax hit with the force of a bomb. The top half of her body lifting off of the bed violently before she collapsed back on the sheets – she practically saw stars. The younger witch slid back up the bed, taking the limp woman into her arms, holding her while she panted.

"Where...on...earth...did...you...learn that?"

Hermione smirked, "Let's just say I was inspired." She leaned down to kiss her lover. Minerva moaned as she tasted herself on the young witches lips, breaking the kiss Minerva began to lick her juices from Hermione's lips and chin. Hermione grabbed the back of the older womans head and kissed her forcefully, "That is so very sexy."

"Not as sexy as you are." Hermione smiled but whatever she was going to say was cut off as she yelped when Minerva threw her onto her back. "Though you are still wearing too many clothes."

Hermione chuckled, "There's an easy way to solve that isn't there?"

"And how exactly is that?"

"I think you know."

Minerva flicked her tongue against Hermione's erect nipple, moving from one breast to the other. "Why don't you explain it to me _Miss Granger_?"

Hermione blushed and took a deep breath, "Well _Professor _I suggest you take my knickers off." Minerva moaned darkly resting her head on Hermione's collarbone, kissing the soft skin for a moment. She pulled back and ran her hands down Hermione's sides, sliding them across the sharp angles of the girls' hips. Taking hold of the lacy fabric she pulled it down those soft thighs and threw them across the floor.

She sat back on her haunches, looking down at the young woman who had raised one thigh shyly hiding her most intimate area from Minerva's gaze. Minerva smiled gently and rested a hand on the inside of her upraised knee. "Love?"

Hermione smiled up at her shyly and in response to the slight pressure on her knee she lowered it sideways. Minerva slid a hand up the other leg from calf to thigh, coercing the younger woman to open herself to her intense gaze, she caressed both thighs sliding both her hands underneath her upraised knees to cup her bottom with both hands. She lowered herself to the bed, so that the chestnut curls were at eye level. Without breaking eye-contact with her young lover she lowered her mouth to Hermione's slit, tasting the woman for the first time she groaned.

Sliding her tongue into Hermione she kept up a slow rhythm for a few minutes. "Minerva, more, please." The older witch removed her tongue, she slid two fingers into her mouth moistening them before placing them at Hermione's entrance. "Please."

Slowly, smoothly Minerva entered the girl, she wanted Hermione to get used to the sensation. "So tight." Both women moaned. Pushing in a little further Minerva encountered resistance, she raised her head making eye contact, she maintained that – brown eyes staring into green, as she took her former students virginity.

Hermione made a brief cry of pain as Minerva made that first thrust, her next cry was of pleasure as the older woman began a rhythm. That was Minerva's cue to lower her head, she began to lick at Hermione's clitoris eager to bring her to orgasm as quickly as possible. When it came, Hermione clutched at the older womans head, her hips bucking wildly as she cried out.

Minerva pulled Hermione into her arms, comforting the young woman who was practically sobbing with the force of her release. She kissed her young lover, letting her taste herself on Minerva's lips. There was still passion in their kiss but something deeper too.

"I love you Minerva."

"And I love you Hermione."

With a mental thought Minerva summoned a blanket from the heap that had ended up on the floor. Snuggling into her love they talked and laughed long into the night before falling asleep into each others arms.

* * *

Authors Note: How'd you like it? I'm not good at sex scenes - not enough inspiration in my personal life. Probably a short cute-sy chapter to follow and then we're done.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: Just a quick one - I have had the next chapter typed up for some time, it tied up a lot of loose ends and things like that. I never posted it as it just didn't seem right; it didn't flow and just seemed wrong. So after much though I deleted it, here's just a short morning after scene to keep you satisfied and get me writing again.

* * *

It wasn't the first time they had woken up together but things were different now. Minerva tightened her sleepy grip around Hermione's waist as she woke up, burying her face in her shoulder. "Morning Minerva."

"Morning Love." She placed a kiss on the skin she was snuggling up to.

Hermione smoothed the hair away from Minerva's face. "You going to look at me today sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" Minerva raised her head, "And I was thinking about it."

"Am I not allowed to call you a pet name?" She lifted Minerva's chin, "Just thinking about it huh?"

"No." Minerva leaned forward lightly kissing Hermione's lips, "I'm a bit nervous."

"You call me love." There was a mock pout, "Why nervous? Morning after issues?"

"That's different!" Minerva traced the side of Hermione's face with the back of her hand. "Sorry Love, I'm not good at this."

"It's ok _Sweetheart._"

"That's it!" Minerva began to tickle Hermione vigorously, her nervousness forgotten. The two women rolled about in the bed, both trying to get the upper hand. It wasn't long until one thing led to another.

* * *

Minerva sat on the sand glancing at the view, she could see some fishing boats far out in the bay. It was a rare sunny day and she enjoyed being here so much, it was the one place she could relax and be herself. Over the years she had taken a few people home with her but their presence had felt alien, forced but it was different with Hermione.

The younger witch walked around the small cove taking in the sights, looking at the soft yellow sand the stunning beach. The ocean was dark and moody but the bay was quite a bit lighter. She turned and looked at the woman who had brought her here, her hair was loose, clothes almost muggle, eyes bright in the sunshine.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

Minerva held her hand out silently asking Hermione to come closer, the young woman was happy to oblige. Taking the proffered hand she allowed Minerva to pull her down onto the sand and into a lying position. She lay on her side looking at her lover, who sighed and lay on her back looking up at the sky.

"What are your plans for after the war Hermione?"

Hermione smiled softly, "I don't know. Whatever I decide I would like it to include you."

Minerva smiled at her and leaned closer, dropping a quick kiss on her face. "That's a given." She kissed her again, allowing lips to linger for a moment before pulling back. "No ideas at all?"

"I still can't decide. Harry and Ron still have their minds set on becoming Aurors but I can honestly say that after the war the last thing I will want to do is hunt dark wizards."

"That's why I changed to teaching after the war with Grindelwald. There's plenty of time for you to make a decision."

"I think I should take my NEWTS first or I will wind up working for Rosemerta." Minerva laughed.

"Perhaps I should start a Hermione for Minister campaign instead."

"God no." Hermione laughed pulling her tighter into her embrace, angling her face upwards in invitation of her lovers kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I'm confused - still have no idea what is up with this story. Maybe one more chapter, but I've been saying that for ages. Maybe this story will have a happy ending - I don't know any more, it is driving me insane.

* * *

3 Months Later

"Oh Gods." Hermione moaned quietly, loving the sensation of Minerva's lips and teeth caressing her throat. She was pinned against the wall by the older womans weight, held captive by the hands that caressed her curves, by the thigh pressed between her own. Minerva started to get a little carried away, loving the helpless whimpers that fell from those plump lips, the hips that rocked against her own. Her lips left Hermione's throat and captured the young womans in a passionate kiss, purring as the fingers that were tangled in her hair tightened, pulling ever so slightly.

Hermione became aware of a faint pounding noise from behind her. At first she thought it was the pounding of her own heart but when it continued she realised that it was someone on the other side of the door. Pushing Minerva off of her quickly, she toppled a bookshelf in front of the door and made a great pretence of pushing it away as someone shoved the door from the other side.

"What is going on in here?"

"Hey Ginny. This shelf fell over – it took me a few minutes to move it."

Ginny pushed into the room, she looked at Hermione's flushed face and over at Professor McGonagall who was sat at the desk, the older woman was equally flushed, hair dishevelled. She raised an eyebrow, "Am I interrupting something?"

Hermione turned her face away to hide her smirk, Minerva glanced at her lover before opening her mouth; "Actually yes you are." Hermione gaped at her, absolutely shocked at her lovers answer. Ginny just grinned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Minerva giggled at the look on Hermione's face. She grabbed her young lover by the hair and pulled her into a kiss. Coming up for air some time later Hermione tried to continue her earlier interrogation. "What on Earth was that about?"

"Because of your mission, it's been days since we had any time together, I was loathe to end it." She pushed Hermione down onto the sofa, captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione reached up and caressed Minerva's face, pulling her down to straddle her thighs. She felt rather than heard the gasp that Minerva gave, the huskiness in her voice as she whispered Hermione's name.

* * *

Hermione straightened her clothes as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She took a back route to her quarters avoiding the crowded areas, not wanting to be seen until she had tidied herself up a little.

She opened her door and walked in. Ginny was sitting on her sofa, casually reading a book – obviously waiting for Hermione. The redhead glanced up, looking at her friend for a long moment. "We'll have a chat when you have finished your shower." Almost obediently Hermione walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. Her clothing was disarrayed, hair dishevelled, lips swollen and beads of sweat on her forehead. Remembering how Minerva had just seduced her on the sofa, she reached up touched her fingers to her lips and her knees buckled in remembered passion.

It was several minutes later that Hermione finished her shower and went out into the main room to face her friend.

"Hi Ginny."

"So... Anything you want to tell me?" Ginny grinned cheekily.

"I'm in love with her Gin."

"I knew that there was something going on." Her smile turned triumphant. "So how's the sex?"

"What?!!"

"Sorry... What's it like when you make love?"

Hermione sat down, furrowed her eyebrows slightly before grinning like a fool. "Amazing." Her voice broke slightly on the single word, leaving Ginny staring at her in awe.

"Wow."

"Yeah." The two young women giggled together for a moment.

Over the next few hours Hermione and Ginny discussed their respective relationships. It had been a while since they had spent time together just the two of them. While she was far closer to Harry and Ron, she did need a female friend to talk to about some things.

* * *

Minerva walked into her room several hours later, unbeknown to the rest of the order her quarters had been modified once again – comprising only a reception room and bathroom, the other door led into Hermione's quarters. It had been fairly recently that she had made the change, neither Hermione nor Minerva discussed it but somehow it had been a mutual decision and a result they were practically living together.

Tossing her outer robe onto the sofa she splashed water on her face, before using that door. She chuckled to herself as she saw Hermione and Ginny on the sofa giggling about something. Judging from the amount of dirty glasses on the table, the two young women had been drinking for much of the afternoon.

Summoning the absolute confidence that was a trademark of Minerva McGonagall she crossed the room, smiling at both of them. She paused for a moment behind the sofa to caress Hermione's shoulder and drop a kiss on the top of her head, before wandering into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Ginny gaped at the open display of affection; it was more than a little out of character for the former professor that she knew.

Hermione smiled as her lover came back into the room and sat next to her. Minerva slid an arm easily around Hermione's shoulder and smiled at Ginny. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much Minerva."

"That's the first time you've called me by my Christian name without being prompted." The older woman smiled at Ginny as the young woman shrugged.

Minerva drank her coffee, chatting with the two young women for several minutes. Eventually she put her cup down, "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I suggest that you go and spend some time with Harry tonight."

"Why?"

Minerva quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Ginny took a serious look at Minerva's expression and left.

Hermione watched her friend leave, she turned to Minerva. "Something is going to happen tomorrow isn't it? That's why you've been in meetings all day."

Minerva struggled to suppress the excitement on her face as she kissed her young love briefly. "Tomorrow it ends!"

There was no need to ask what she meant, if all went to plan tomorrow the war would end and they could get on with their lives. She reached up and returned Minerva's kiss with hope and joy.

Minerva could taste the alcohol on Hermione's lips, could feel her desire by the passion in her kiss. It wasn't long before the kiss was out of control and Hermione had rolled her lover onto the floor. Her hands were inside Minerva's robes within seconds, ripping open the older woman's bra in her haste. Minerva moaned at the slightly rough treatment, cried out as Hermione squeezed her nipples.

"Bedroom now." Hermione raised her head and grinned at the growled command.

"No." She lowered her head and continued with her previous actions, listening as Minerva's soft cries filled the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: Ok here's the final piece, at some point I may add another section but I doubt it. I've found what I think is the natural ending for the story. **

* * *

It was over.

Hermione shook the blood matted hair out of her eyes and raised herself up to her full height. Diagon Alley was covered with bodies, shattered glass and chunks of fallen masonry. She smiled soberly at the order members that she could see. Harry was stood near Voldemort's body, Ginny's arms wrapped tightly around him; he had his face buried in her shoulder. Hermione left them well alone knowing that the younger girl would look after her friend and went in search of Minerva.

She found her lover where the street widened outside Gringotts. Minerva was surrounded by dead Death Eaters and order members. She leant against the wall with her eyes closed, obviously hurt and exhausted. Hermione walked closer to her, watching as her mentors hand shifted towards her wand, "It's over Minerva."

The exhausted older woman opened her eyes and looked at Hermione. "You're hurt." She limped towards Hermione, placed her hand on the younger womans jaw, gently turning her head so that she could see the wound.

"So are you." Hermione muttered a charm with a flick of her wand to stop Minerva's various wounds from bleeding.

Voices and footsteps came from behind them, what was left of the order was assembling in front of them. Ministry officials began to appear, as did reporters from the Prophet. The two women just stood staring at each other, relieved that they were both ok. "I love you."

Minerva heard what Hermione had said, saw the desperate need in her eyes. She was aware of their audience but that did not cause more than a short hesitation before pulling Hermione into her arms. "I love you too."

"Minerva, we have an audience..." There was a little panic in her voice and a lot of emotion – it had been a hard day.

"I don't care!" Minerva bowed her head and kissed Hermione. The two women wrapped their arms around each other, finding comfort from the madness of the world around them in each others arms.

* * *

Three weeks later

Hermione dropped her toast onto her plate and went to get the post. Dropping the scrolls and envelopes on the table she unfolded the newspaper. The photograph of her and Minerva kissing after the battle was on the front page again, Rita Skeeter was unable to publish anything nasty due to the current high opinion of The Order, so she was trying a new tactic to get back at Hermione. Trying to embarrass her, the current story was that they were refusing to answer claims that they may eventually marry.

She laughed quietly, knowing that Minerva was still in bed.

"More tea Mistress?"

"Thanks Dobby that would be lovely."

She quickly finished the paper and opened her mail. A few minutes later Hermione felt arms wrap around her and turned her head to meet her lovers' lips. What was supposed to be a sweet morning kiss rapidly got out of control, Hermione pulled back for air and tugged Minerva onto her lap.

"We are NOT making love on the breakfast table again."

"It's your fault for being so damn sexy."

Hermione chuckled reaching round Minerva for her coffee cup.

"So what came in the post?"

"Loads of stuff for you, a few job offers for me... Molly and Arthur have invited us to dinner."

"Do you want to go love?" When Hermione nodded Minerva grinned at her and dropped a light kiss on her nose.

Hermione spoke in a neutral tone "And Gringotts are offering 20-1 odds on us getting married in the next year." She summoned the paper over showing her lover the headline. Swallowing the last of her coffee she put the mug back down.

"I'll take that bet."

"What?"

"20-1 is pretty good." Minerva didn't quite meet Hermione's eyes, her tone was amused.

"Not bad odds, good way to get some money."

Minerva chuckled at Hermione's words and slid her hand into the young womans bathrobe, gently caressing a firm breast and erect nipple. She slid off of the chair and opened Hermione's robe completely, kneeling between her spread legs. The young womans breathing turned slightly ragged, her nipples were hard and the patch of hair between her thighs was already wet.

"How do you feel about making love on a chair in front of the breakfast table?"

Hermione only moaned and spread her thighs a little further apart. Minerva took the hint and lowered her mouth to taste her. Hermione's cries filled the sunlit kitchen.

* * *

Minerva never would have admitted it but she was nervous. The sheer fact that Molly and Arthur had written a formal invitation suggested it was something more than dinner. Though she had seen them since the battle; that had been at funerals and formal meetings, neither of which was conducive to the blistering tirade Minerva was sure that Molly had waiting for her.

"You look nice." Hermione came into the room, head slightly twisted as she fastened her earrings.

"And you look practically edible." It was true. The younger woman was wearing a black dress that showed off her lovely figure without being revealing. She had put her hair up loosely, strands falling down, curling gently to frame her face. She had applied light makeup, something she did rarely. There was no sign of Hermione the girl, the person standing in front of her was a sexy, elegant young woman. "I'm tempted to stay home tonight."

"Now you're just looking for an excuse, you've been fretting about this all day." Hermione pressed a gentle kiss on Minerva's lips, conscious of her lipstick. She raised her hands to straighten the collar of the older woman's robes. The older woman had chosen a sombre black set; Hermione stood back and looked at her lover with a critical eye. She raised her wand and changed them to a very dark blue with silver detailing. "That's better."

Minerva shook her head with a laugh. Only Hermione could get away with something like that. "Hermione?"

"Mmmm?"

"Promise me I'll get to take that dress off later."

Hermione threw a teasing grin over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. "If you play your cards right."

They apparated to The Burrow. The closer they got the more Minerva began to slow down, Hermione grabbed her hand and made her stop. "You're going to have to face them sometime." Minerva nodded. "So take a deep breath and summon up that absolute confidence you do so well." A moment passed and the older womans shoulders straightened and they resumed the short walk.

Practically a member of the family Hermione opened the door and walked in. She found Mrs Weasley in the kitchen, the redhead had an apron over her dress as she finished up dinner. Hearing the sound of someone entering her domain she turned, "Hermione, Minerva. You're early. Everything's still a mess, I'm a mess."

"You look fine Molly."

"Hermione dear, you look wonderful." The young woman grinned.

"Would you mind checking on the boys and Ginny for me please?"

Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second before agreeing, she subtly squeezed Minerva's hand in support before leaving the room. This was a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Molly or Arthur who had just entered the room.

"Relax Minerva, have a seat." Arthur smiled at her, more serious than usual but still in good humour.

Minerva sat down cautiously. Molly sat opposite her, leaving the dinner to tend to itself for a few minutes. "You know me Minerva, I like to mother everyone and although Hermione didn't need a parent like Harry did, I've always cared about her and feel responsible for her."

"...Molly..."

"Let me finish please Minerva. You know all that already anyway, which is why you're worried about my reaction to your relationship."

Minerva nodded, wisely keeping her mouth shut.

"Unlike most people I am not so scared of you that I wouldn't give you an honest opinion." She watched as Minerva's trepidation increased visibly, "A few years ago I would have given you the sharp edge of my tongue and probably said a few nasty things to boot."

She folded her hands on the table, "I'm not going to say any of that Minerva. When Hermione went blind we nearly lost her. You were the one to bring her back from the brink. Your relationship saved her life. After witnessing that how could I do anything but give my approval?"

There were tears in Minerva's eyes that gently began to fall as she reached across the table to take Molly's hands. "Thank you Molly."

"Do you love her?" This came from Arthur.

"With all my heart, mind and soul." The Scottish witches' eyes showed her absolute sincerity.

Deliberately loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Minerva got up and stood at the window trying to compose herself. Hermione made sure that she was first into the room, when she saw her love's back she threw a worried look at Molly who smiled indicating that everything was fine.

Ignoring her friends, Hermione walked across the room and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's waist. She rested her cheek on Minerva's back listening to the older womans heartbeat. "Are you ok?" She whispered softly knowing that the cat-like hearing would pick up her words.

"Yeah, I'm fine, good actually." Hermione turned her around, noting the subtle traces of tears on her face with an incredulous raised eyebrow. "Happy tears Hermione."

"Good because I would hate to have to hex Molly."

Minerva chuckled, pulling Hermione closer into her embrace. She heard the young womans whispered spell to dry her tears. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

Hand in hand they turned back to face everyone, pleasantly surprised to see smiles all around. "You two are just too cute." Ginny said before she bounced into Harry's arms.

"So come on, now your secrets out..."

"...In more ways than one..."

"...How long have you been dating?" Hermione hated when the twins spoke like this but she couldn't help but smile today.

"Pretty much since the big ambush."

Molly's inner romantic came out, "So what happened? Who kissed who?"

Hermione and Minerva just looked at each other and burst out laughing. People started looking at them a little strangely. "We don't actually know..." Hermione said.

Minerva smiled at her love and began to explain, "Well you see, it happened like this..."

* * *


End file.
